CoffeeFlavoredMilk
MisdreavusLord159 (formerly known as TheSlkMugen) is an author that is confused to be Soniclenkirbyfan8 (though this was the name of the creator of the Pac-Man platformers on the website, meaning the name might have been stolen). His early creations were mostly Kung Fu Man spriteswaps, but he has since started to make characters from scratch or using templates and other characters as bases. Many of his W.I.P. characters are considered vaporware due to the fact that there is not enough information available about them. Outside of M.U.G.E.N, he makes games using a piece of software called Stencyl, as well as creating Pokemon ROM hacks. He has a "power" of thinking of new ideas every day. He is currently suffering "Creator's Block" for both M.U.G.E.N and ROM hacks, due to school and other reasons. He later announced that he will be inactive for awhile, due to interests in other things. However, he still plans on making M.U.G.E.N videos on his newer channel. He also stated that he will update his previous creations. Creations 'Characters' *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *1337 Neo Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog/Edited) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *GIR (Invader Zim) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *TheSlkMugen (Original) *Whoild (Original) *Krunk (Toontown/Original) *Darkwing Duck (Disney) *Len (Melty Blood) *Orochi Gill (Mugen Fighters Guild) *Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tepig (Pokémon) *Memy9909 (Goanimate/YouTube) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) (Beta) *Lilligant (Pokémon) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Suika Ibuki (Touhou Project) 'Edits' *Zim (Invader Zim) *Microsoft Sam (Speakonia) *Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Ren Hoek (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Hamtaro (Hamtaro) *Gallade (Pokémon) *Chowder (Chowder) *Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Filburt Shelbach (Rocko's Modern Life) * Apoc. Characters (Original) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man) 'Stages' *Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Plains (Original) *Road (Original) *Chip's House (TheRealDotComShow) *Digi Beach (TheRealDotComShow) *Rocko's House (Rocko's Modern Life) *Jellyfish Fields (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Koakuma's Stage (Touhou Project) *Catdog's House (CatDog) *Black and White (Pokémon) *Tank 1 (Insquarium Deluxe) *Backyard (Hamster Loco) W.I.P. 'Characters' *Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *DoodleBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mug Man (The Dups) *Lilligant V2 (Pokémon) *SwaySway (Breadwinners) *Momoka Sonokawa (Sabagebu) *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Brothers) *Dry Bones (Super Mario Brothers) *Gex (Gex) *Taiga Aisuka (Toradora) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Fawful (Mario and Luigi) *Benson (Regular Show) *Mahoro Andou (Mahoromatic) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Microsoft Sam (Speakonia) *Len (Melty Blood) 'Edits' *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *George Goodlake (Original) *Vinnie Gill (Original) 'Stages' *Windmill Plains (Diddy Kong Racing) *Bomb-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Iku Nagae (Touhou Project) *Patchouli Knowledge (Touhou Project) *Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) *Storm Trooper (Star Wars) *Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Virgo (Fairy Tail) *Jack O' Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Nergal Jr. (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Kagerou Imaizumi (Touhou Project) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *The Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Gourgeist (Pokémon) *Edward Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Vanilla H (Galaxy Angel) *Koishi Komeiji (Touhou Project) 'Edits' *Grover (Sesame Street) Cancelled W.I.P. *Gaz (Invader Zim) *Hakase (Nichijou) *Gordon (Original) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Chowder (Chowder) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Krunk V5 (Original/Toontown) *DrewandMario (YouTube) *Little Guy (Greeny Phatom) *Dr. Beanson (Greeny Phatom) Edits *Reisen Deadpool Inaba (Touhou Project/Marvel) *Hi Five Ghost (Regular Show) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) External Links *TheSlkmugen's YouTube *TheSlkmugen: his videos on Dailymotion *TheSlkmugen's new YouTube account *Misdreavus Lord's Graveyard (Old Website) *TheSlkmugen's new Dailymotion account *Lilligant's Site (Another Old Site) Category:CreatorsCategory:YouTubersCategory:DeviantArt Users